Sup Pung Sagara
IMG_20170819_002915.JPG|The Baddie The girl with a blue bird and a goat. Background Information After the fall from grace suffered by the Sagara Clan during the last shinobi war some twenty years ago, most of the clan relocated back to their home village in Kumogakure. Unlike in Konoha though where it was either to establish wealth, the Sagaras would walk into a much harder lifestyle. When in a village full of predominently thunder shinobi, it becomes harder to stand out, and thus began a struggle of power and finances. Baring that in mind, Sup Pung and her end of the family were not born to wealth and therefore, grew up as lower middle class. After a failed investment back into sword smithing, Sup Pung's father had moved the family to the village outskirts to raise a farm. The work was hard and the joie-de-vivre was certainly not there, but they made ends meet. Of course, with being born to having the much-coveted gift, Sup Pung was given a small edge. She started out as a caretaker for the animals, but after discovering her kekkei genkai and teaching herself how to control it, she began experimenting with the uses she could have for it. The process had started out small, learning how to do simple cauterizations, but eventually she would find an interest in the medical field, upon which she could truly expand her talents. And it was there that she found her calling in childbirthing. While the practice of midwivery had become a long outdated practice, had learned how to utilize the electricity in her hands to neutralize wet nerves and manipulate her sense of touch and between woman and child, as well as herself through delivery. Eventually, after spending some years around local clinics within the village, Sup Pung thought it was time she put her talents to use through the shinobi industry. As the oldest student in the academy by a great margin, it didn't take her long to breeze through the subjects she had been taught. Upon graduation, Sup Pung's family had decided to take the plunge and relocate back to Konoha where maybe they could try their luck at success in the bigger village of Konoha. Not to mention, with the famed Sagara tea house being staked out there, perhaps they could all somehow get their foot in the door right? The move and transition from Kumo to Konoha wasn't quite smooth, and took a fair deal longer than expected, but once settled there, Sup Pung immediately registered herself as a Genin and took up the job as a midwife as a gig in between missions. Personality & Behavior A little vulgar, but lighthearted with a silly side, she can switch in an instant to be withdrawn, snarky and or demanding. Sup Pung has dedicated her life to helping people and trying to save as many lives as she can. Unfortunately, having grown up with a brown paper spoon in her mouth, she has had to resort to living in less than perfect conditions. As such, when presented with any sort of luxuries, like chocolate or perfume, Sup Pung loves you. She can sometimes come off as strange, but being dedicated to her profession, the easiest way to get on her good side is being kind to others less fortunate. And conversely, a one way ticket to her bad side is to be rude or condescending to others. As a means to refine her power and practice, Sup Pung is always walking around with her pet bird, Torvie and pygmie goat, Boche, to survey practicing ninjas. This is to take witness of injuries and step in with her supplies to help patch them up. When Sup Pung's not actively out on the field, she can be easily found somewhere with a cup of tea, her nose in a book and having the occasional smoke to calm her nerves. Appearance With long inky black hair she keeps pinned halfway back and down and curled, milky white skin and blue-violet eyes, Sup Pung is quite a looker. Since she is a medical shinobi as well, she can always being seen whites and creams and always polishes her look with red lipstick for a pop of color. She also has a mole near her right temple and the left side of her neck. Sup Pung is a simple dresser and because of her limited funds, she dedicates the little money she has into keeping her pets groomed and herself fed. Abilities Sup Pung is a clinically trained medic with a vast knowledge of the human body and nearly all of its functions. While she is what most would consider a standard grade shinobi, she is well versed in fighting effectively with her naginata and kekkei genkai to make up for her shortcomings. Unlike her more famed ascendants, she only has an electric presence in her limbs and from the neck up. Having first been born with electricity in her hands, feet and head, Sup Pung has been slowly able to work its presence all the way up to all of her limbs from fingertip to shoulder and from knee to toe. Meaning her chakra control is pretty solid and with constantly utilizing it on a daily basis, it's fairly potent for her to control at all kinds of frequencies. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: LordSeri